Big City Mart
by ZoeDesu
Summary: A boring day calls for an unnecessary trip to Big City Mart, the world's biggest mall since The Department Store, where our heroes decide to have a shopping spree along with friends. Fame will be attempted, feelings will be confessed, secrets will be revealed, but it's all fun and games until someone loses Ness' credit card eventually ...


**(Something I found trashed in my PC that I believe I was supposed to upload. I have no idea ...)**

**Hey, you, yeah you, the brave little rascal who decided to read this because you probably have nothing else to do, correct? I swear, you are nodding right about now, huh? Good, good. If not, then sorry if I take your time, which by the way I will.**

**WARNING: This piece contains the following along with this long list of items:**

**NessxPaula**

**NintenxAna**

**LucasxNana (Look, I hooked him up with a minor NPC).**

**Mild Bromance**

**Mild ClausxLil Miss Marshmallow**

**Mild Language**

**Mild Stupidity**

**Oreos**

**Candy Cigerattes**

**Mediafire**

**Walmart**

**Unnecessary Risks**

**Unnecessary References**

**Unnecessary Puns**

**Unnecessary Fluff**

**Unnecessary references to my previous EB fics**

**Unnecessary Mr. Saturns**

**Unnecessary use of PSI powers**

**Unnecessary Explanations **

**Unnecessary modern world setting**

**Unnecessary use of unnecessary stuff**

**If you cannot grasp the true form of how many things are so unnessceary and don't like the fact that this is being placed in a perfectly normal, modern setting, then I advise you to leave. **** I may make mistakes here and there, so please forgive me. Now, carry on. Read.**

**(A/N: Italics mean thoughts or telepathic messages.)**

**...**

"No! Why can't I look?," Ninten cried. He repeatedly kept tapping "Enter," and instead got him no where to viewing the file Ana sent him over Mediafire.

"Hey, Ninty," Ness called out as he came in the room. "What you doin'? Did she send you something interesting like-"

Ninten glared at Ness. "Don't call me Ninty! Only Ana has permission to call me that! Not you! And what do you mean somethin' interesting? Don't be so dirty, it ain't funny," Ninten replied rudely. Ness laughed while smiling idiotically. "Well, maybe she probably sends you nudes of herself," He said, laughing.

"Ana is not like that, shutup. Ugh ...," Ninten growled. Such topics bugged him, especially if it involved any sort of sexual material. It did bug Ness, too, but sometimes he took it as a joke.

He then turned to Ana, who was sitting on the couch reading a book, while she payed attention to the chat. Next to her sat Paula, who was on her phone texting Nana on Skype.

"Quit being silly, Ness. Before I make fun of you," Ana said, while smirking. Ness turned to her. "How?," he asked. "By saying that you check out Paula," she replied. Paula blushed. "Oh hush, that's not true! Look what you did Ness," she exclaimed, even though she knew it was only a joke. Ness lowered his cap to cover up the embarrassment he was feeling as well as how hard he was blushing. Ninten and Ana just laughed. "Just kidding, hehe!"

Basically everyone one of their friends' were staying over a Ness' place to chill. They did this once month or so, and each of them treated eachother as the brothers and sisters they never had. Sometimes there were a few silly, odd fights between them, but in the end, they somehow were able to get over it.

Ness walked over to Paula and sat next to her on the couch. She got tired of texting with Nana after a few minutes and put her phone in her purse. She leaned against Ness' shoulder while he wrapped one arm around her waist. "Hehe, Nana is so funny, though I think she should learn how to stop talking for a while, it's really hard to end a conversation for her," Paula said, rather concerned. "I agree, she constantly talks non-stop. She should really learn to control her mouth," Ana pointed out.

"Actually, I find it weird how Lucas actually knows what she is saying half of the time. And how he doesn't mind her big mouth," Ninten said, looking at the computer screen bored. He smirked a bit. "Oh wait, yeah, he's her boyfriend."

Ness stood up and headed over to the door.

"I'm going over to the Big City Mart wanna go?," Ness asked Ninten. Ninten turned off the computer and nodded. "Sure, why not?," he replied.

"Cool, let's ask Lucas if he wants to go."

"Alright."

Both of them went downstairs. They found Lucas in the kitchen while Claus was in the living room playing a Japanese port of Project Diva on Ness' PS4. "Hey, guys, wanna go to the store with us?," Ness' asked the twins. Lucas turned and stopped eating the leftover pizza. "Where to?," he asked as he wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve. "Ness wants to go to the Big City Mart," Ninten replied, rolling his eyes.

Lucas shruggged and replied, "Sure," in an insecure tone.

Claus paused the game and turned around while he popped another candy cigarette in his mouth. It actually had taken him a while to turn around since he had been focusing so much on the game. His eyes were full of tears, as if he hadn't blinked in literally his whole lifetime. "You guys going out? Sounds fun, can I come?," he asked. "Well, we technically asked you both," Ness replied. "Sweet, count me in, I'm going!," Claus jumped off the couch, rather excited, he didn't even bother to rub the tears from his eyes, he let air do its thing. Yet, he knew deep down he should have never played on EXTREME difficulty.

The four of them went in Ness' car, which was still rather old. "Hey, when are you gonna buy a new car?," Claus asked, rather irritated. He was getting tired of the old piece of junk Ness rode. "My dad gave me the car, ok? And it meant a lot to him, so it means a lot to me, I'm not getting rid of it, even if it's a pile of crap," Ness replied while he looked for a station on the radio. "I'm going to Snapchat this to Lucas," Claus said. "Umm, I'm right next to you," Lucas replied while poking his twin. "I don't give a crap! Can't wait to tell everyone I'm in a phone's old car."

While Ness started up the vehicle, Claus stood up and leaned forward to quickly take a selfie of everyone in the car. It wasn't too much of an odd ride, most of the time the gang talked along the way. Ninten sang along to the radio, Claus randomly took at least 50 selfies, Ness was sticking his head out the window while driving, and Lucas was simply quiet along the ride, but nonetheless, he was chuckling about all the randomness that was happening around him for no absolute reason, and he hadn't laughed like that in quite a while.

He sighed and took out his phone to text Nana, who had become his girlfriend, thanks to his friends ... even though he had told them a thousand times that he really didn't need much help, but it had all started when they had start to ship them ... And so it when on, spreading to each and every one, who unfortunately agreed, and did all they could to get them together. And the fact that Lucas actually did like Nana didn't make things go so well for him at first, since he was too shy to tell her of his feelings.

He slowly texted to her if she was okay, she replied, "I'm fine, how are you?"

He shrugged mentally, and replied,"I'm perfectly fine. I'm with my friends. I'm very glad you are doing well ..."

He seemed rather happy that she was okay, even if it wasn't a serious thing, but yet, he felt relieved. He blushed when she texted, "Send me a picture of you 3 I'd like to see you ..."

He shook his head and took a selfie of himself, he honestly wasn't too good at such things ... He later attached it to his text, which said, "Here, see ...?"

He looked up and smiled at his friends goofing off, it was fun to actually see some hapiness around him. Claus poked him. "Who ya texting? Your girlfriend?," He taunted playfully. Lucas blushed and pushed him aside while Ness and Ninten taunted him too with a long and annoying, "Ooooooh!"

"Oh please hush," He muttered as he looked at Nana's reply. "Hehe, you look cute, Luki. I wish I could hug you ... /W/ Chu Chu~ You know what that means. Here's my picture!," she had replied. She had also attached a selfie of herself. Lucas sighed blissfully. He slowly and consideratly typed, "You look very pretty, I ... would actually like to give you a hug too ... :)"

"Aww, I'm going to the Big City Mart btw. It looks like you are going somewhere too. Where? Chu~ I really just want to ... sorry .. hehe," She said. He blushed, his pulse tightened, he shook his head and typed, "Wow, I'm going to the Big City Mart too o.o"

"Really wow! See you there then! Or more like, look out your window chu~," she replied.

He looked out the car window and saw Nana in Paula's car, followed by Ana. "Damn, silly ladies, so they decided to follow us. Well, that's fine ...," Ness said, laughing. "Oh yeah, more fun!," Ninten cheered. Claus was filming with his phone. "I'm so putting this on Facebook if it turns out interesting," he snickered. Lucas blushed happily while he got out of the vehicle and put his hands in his pockets.

"You guys went out and didn't even bother to invite us?," Paula exclaimed, though she really was only joking. Ness rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled.

"Luki! Chu~," Nana cheered while embracing Lucas and rubbing noses with him. He blushed at her actions. He placed a hand on her cheek insecurely while she kissed him on the lips firmly which caused him to get extremely nervous since everyone saw it. She pulled away quickly and whispered to him, "I'm sorry, I forgot you don't really like it when we are showing affection in public, right?"

"Don't worry, i-it's nothing," He replied shyly while he heard his friends begin to giggle. "Oh, what to you mean nothing? Don't be silly. Anyways, let's have some private time later on, ok? I know you want to, Luki ... I also want to talk to you, too," Nana said sweetly while they both went in the store with everyone else as they held hands.

"Ok, split up if you want everyone, see if you find anything interesting. We will meet up at six, so we have exactly two hours," Ness said as everyone ran in a flash, leaving a trail of dust.

"Ninty!," Ana shouted as Ninten dashed away from her faster than a feline running from a dog. She stopped to catch her breath after a few seconds, then looked up at the isle before her. She blinked a few times before gasping, "Oreos ..."

He had run over to the isle where all of the sweets were located. She kept walking until she found him eating a bag of oreos that he didn't even purchase. "NINTEN!," she scolded, snatching the oreos away from him. "You didn't pay for these, you are going to get into serious trouble!"

Ninten wiped his mouth clean with his arm. "Oh well, they weren't even that good, I needed some milk with 'em. Let me just get another bag and go to the next isle for some Nesquik-," he was interrupted when Ana grabbed him by ear and pulled him closer to her. "Oh, you can have your milk once we pay for the bag you just ate and when we actually completed our shopping," she said sternly, but in a sweet way.

She hated when he was so insane about the blasted cookies. Nonetheless, she still loved how silly he was sometimes, and how he would clown around to cheer her up when she needed it the most. She remembered when they danced when they were younger, when she thought she was never going to tell him how she felt, but she was happy she did. She loved how his cute, brown eyes would stare at her cutely, she loved it when he looked at her apologetically whenever he made a silly mistake and later explain himself sadly. She tugged on Ninten's ear playfully.

"Ow, let me go already then!," Ninten cried. Ana released him, but later pulled him to her for a quick kiss. He returned it apologetically which only caused them to grow rather flirty and stay in the isle making out for quite some time. "_It's kinda funny your being all lovey dovey after this ...,"_ Ninten told her through telepathy. She giggled. "_I love you, Ninty. Even if you're ... sometimes an explainable idiot ... But I know you learn from your mistakes ..."_

Ninten pulled her closer to him. _"Yeah ... By the way, did I ever tell you that when I'm not crazy 'bout oreos, I'm crazy about you? Really, you mean so much to me ... I .. love you, Ana, please don't leave me ever,"_ He pleaded her sweetly. She giggled. "_I will never leave you, Ninty .."_

Ana giggled as she tugged at his bandana. "C'mon let's go now," she said as she led him like a horse. Ninten shrugged. "Well, at least she lasts longer than an oreo ...,"

**MEANWHILE ...**

"Nessy, what do we do?," Paula asked Ness as she tugged at his shirt a bit. "Eh? Oh, yeah ... Ummm, how about we go to the game isle?," he replied, unsure. She nodded as he lead the way. He snaked his arm around her waist as they walked. She giggled and pecked his cheek sweetly. "Yo!," Claus called out to them. He was by one of the tablets that were only displays. "What are you doing?," Ness asked him. He shoved the fake tablet in his face. "I'm going to take this fake tablet if you don't mind," Claus replied. "Ummm, ok, but I don't work here you know, so why would I mind? Also, how did you get your hands on that fake display?," Ness asked, rather annoyed.

Claus stared at him. "Stick with the program, Ness. Pretend you do work here, I'm trying to make an internet vine, see? Same for you Paula," Claus growled as he showed them his smartphone was recording everything. Ness rolled his eyes, Paula just stared at Claus, rather concerned if whether it will result in the red head being kicked out. "Yeah whatever, let's go Paula," Ness pulled Paula with him as they walked away from Claus and kept looking. "Hey, check out that 3DS," Paula said as she walked over to the small portable console. Ness followed her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing on it. He rubbed his cheek against hers sweetly.

"Stop it ...," she squeaked shyly. "Say fuzzy pickles," she said as she took a picture with the DS of her and Ness. "Hehe, you look cute," he said. "I'm going to buy this, but what game should I buy with it?," Paula asked him. Ness thought for a second. "Well, whatever suits you best, hon'," he replied.

"Ok, by the way aren't you going to buy something?," she asked him. Ness caressed her cheek. "Nah, got too many games at home already. Maybe when they have new releases, then I'll buy something. For now, I'm gonna buy us some snacks for later," he replied.

_"Ness ...," _she murmured to him through telepathy. His eyes widened as he replied, "_Yeah?"_

It had been a long time since she had talk to him through telepathy, back when he had stayed at the hotel that night and received her message for help back when she was kidnapped. It had been a long time since all those memories he had with his friend, saving the world and all. Where does the time go, he thought. It had also been a long time since both him and Paula admitted their feelings for each other back at the concert to celebrate their victory. **(A/N: This is a scene that is actually taken from one of my previous fics. It's isn't an actual scene in the game, so yeah, don't be confused.) **He'll never forget how beautiful she looked in that feathery white dress, she literally had surpassed Venus' beauty.

Ness scratched his head for a moment and began to ask himself why Paula was communicating to him like this. At first, he didn't know how to use telepathy until he grew older. _"Nothing, just wanted to see if I still got the hang of this," _she responded, rather relieved. _"Yeah, you still do. I do, too," _he said, hugging her warmly. And they stood there, for as long as it lasted, until both kissed passionatly, not knowing that the plasma TVs behind them were displaying them. "I love you," they both said in unison. Both of them laughed, not caring much about who was watching.

**There, that's a wrap! Next chapter's faith ... is unknown. Nah, just kidding ... Moving on.**

**LATER ... CLAUS WAS ...**

"Gonna find some good stuff to record, let's see if it will be good for sure," Claus sang while snickering a bit as he kept walking from isle to isle as he tightly grasped the smartphone in his hand. He kept singing the silly, made up song.

_Gonna find some good stuff to record_

_Let's see if it will be good for sure_

_It won't hurt to look_

_After all, it will go on Facebook_

_I'm pretty sure my internet vine_

_Will certainly be fine_

_So gotta find good stuff to record_

_So I can have likes galore_

He then found himself at the movie isle. "Interesting," he said as he walked around, rather lost. Soon, he found Lucas and Nana to his left. "Hey, bro!," he called out. Lucas turned to him rather startled. "Hey, Claus," he replied. "What are ya doing with Nana lately?," he asked, though it sounded like he was taunting him. Lucas sighed and looked over at Nana who was too busy talking to an employee.

"Nothing much, just having fun ...," he replied, looking rather pestered by Claus' question, as if he knew he wanted to know something dirty. "Why would you want to know, it is obvious. We are just having a great time together."

"I'm just asking, by the way ...," Claus pushed him rudely over to Nana once he saw that she was done talking. Lucas whimpered nervously as he tried to stop him, but it didn't seem to work. "Nana, Lucas wants to kiss you."

"W-Wha ...?," Lucas mumbled as he blushed bright red. "Oh, really Lucas? Here? Now?," Nana asked, rather flattered, even if it appeared that she didn't. "Yeah, he said he has had a great time with you," Claus said, while snickering. "Right, Luke? Now, pucker up!"

"I-I-I ... Nana ... eh, ummm," Lucas was now extremely close to his partner. He blinked a few times before bitting his lip. He couldn't move, his heart was racing. He snaked her waist quickly, but still didn't move. "C'mon, lady's man, you ain't that shy! Whoops ...," Suddenly, Claus purposely pushes his head forward, making Lucas' lips crash against Nana's.

How he hated when Claus did that. He stiffened, however, he didn't pull away. He relaxed as he saw her blush softly and close her eyes. A few seconds later, he pulled away and looked at Claus with a rather embarrassed expression. Claus winked at him. He sighed. "That was wonderful ...," Nana thought out loud. She covered her mouth quickly. "Oops! I mean, eh ... umm ..."

"It's okay, Nana. I thought the same," Lucas whispered to her. "But, really, see what I mean when I say I can never shut up?," she whimpered. She crossed her arms. "Sometimes, I just wish I wasn't such a big mouth. Sometimes I just wish I would never talk ..."

"D-Don't say that. I love it when you speak ...," Lucas commented shyly. "I mean, you have a lot of interesting things to say, and you have a cute voice ... and well ... you often speak of the things I like, too ... A-And you speak mostly from your heart and it just so happens that ...," Lucas was interrupted when Nana placed her finger over his lips. "Hey, you're taking my show, Luki ... I get you ...," she said as she kissed him sweetly. "And I love you for that matter ... hehe. Let's go now. Oh, and by the way, your brother is still there."

"Oh right ... Claus, probably recording, he said he's making an internet vine, which I doubt will be a success, but anyways ...," Lucas returned the kiss. She giggled. "I don't want you to change, love you."

She timidly pecked him on the lips. "I'll wait for you over here, yeah?," she said quickly.

"Well finally!," Claus exclaimed when Lucas came towards him. "What for?," his twin asked. "That was one long conversation, which leads me to one question ...," Claus replied. Lucas looked at him rather puzzled. "Before that, was there something else you wanted to tell me?," the blonde asked. Claus rubbed his neck. "Meeeh, no, I just got ... you know, impatient ...," he replied. "You wanted me to pay attention to you? That's it? Damn, Claus, you are stubborn ..," Lucas complained.

"Well, isn't it pals before gals?"

"That would be rude. It is always ladies first."

"That's still rude to me."

"You don't even know ..."

"I don't know?"

"Of course you don't. You don't even have a girlfriend. Plus, you are a troublemaker."

"Well, that makes sense ... You got me there, vanilla ice cream head."

"Quit it, ... Carrot top."

"Hey!"

"You started it."

"Did not!"

"Did, too!"

"Ugh, see ya around, I don't have time. I'll get you later, bro. Oh, almost forgot, how can you handle Nana? I mean, she is a blabber mouth."

"All I can answer is, sometimes, she takes the words right out of my mouth," Lucas replied as he winked at his twin. Claus wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. "Well, alright...," he said as he put a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "... I'm happy for you actually. It's good to have someone to talk to, you know, about your troubles and such ... Really, I hope you both stay this way ...," he looked down and frowned a bit while looking away. Lucas noticed this, and decided it was his turn to taunt Claus. "Why so down? Feel lonely?," he asked. Claus suddenly looked up. "Huh? No I don't! I just ... you know, was thinking," he retorted.

"Yeah, sure, by the way ...," Lucas started to walk away. "What you don't know is that I noticed your going high on your heels on a robot maiden. Kind of interesting actually. I guess love really is a powerful thing. So powerful that it can make you fall for an artificial object, that maybe, just maybe, you may be able to program feelings into it yourself. See ya."

Claus' eyes widened as he glared at his twin while he walked away, while at the same time, blushing. Lucas just chuckled under his breath. "Something-happen?," Nana asked Lucas quickly. Lucas shrugged as he took her hand. "No, nothing at all ... Just playin' around like brothers do," Lucas replied, while he smirked.

**Done. There may be a second chapter, that is if you appreciated this piece of junk that means nothing to me, so yeah. That's it. I'm serious, that's it, hehe. Thank you~**


End file.
